Nurp-Naut's a Ghost/Alternative version
An alternative version of Nurp-Naut's a Ghost appeared. Story Nurp: Nurp bored and Halloween is coming soon. Nurp wanna dress up for Halloween early. Nurp: Naut, are you listening? I know what I wanna be for Halloween. Nurp switches to Naut and answers. Nurp: Nurp wanna be a ghost for Halloween. (giggles) Nurp wants Naut to help Nurp make a ghost costume. (switches to Naut) Naut: A ghost? Do you want me to help you? (switches to Nurp) Nurp: Yeah, Nurp wanna be a ghost sheet. (giggles) (switches to Naut) Naut: Okay, I'm gonna see if I can find a sheet, like something white for a ghost costume. Nurp is really happy. Naut grabs the sheets and is now wearing a white robe with long sleeves that cover both his arms as he is looking at a mirror. Naut: (looks at the mirror and gasps in fright) Mixels! (switches to Nurp) Nurp: (stares at himself in the mirror) Eek! Naut: I'm guessing the helmet is not fitting? Don't worry, I have something to fix it. Naut puts a mask and a white neckband (even when it rotates). Naut: (looks at the mirror and gasps in fright) I scared myself! (switches to Nurp) Nurp: (stares at himself in the mirror) A ghost! Eek! (realizes that the "ghost" was him in a ghost costume) Woooooooooo! Boo! Boogly had woken up and was holding a pumpkin. Nurp giggles in joy and mischief. Nurp: Boo! Boogly: (screams) BOOGLY SCARED! Nurp: Woooooooooo. Vampos: (arriving) Boogly. (notices Nurp in the ghost costume) Nurp: Boo. Vampos screams and runs away. Nurp: Boo! Boogly: (cries) AAHHH! Meanwhile, Globert was inside with Rokit and Niksput. Just then, they hear a crying Boogly and a frightened Vampos screaming. Vampos: Globert, help! Boogly: Ghost! Niksput and Globert: (confused) A ghost? Rokit: (concerned) A ghost? Vampos: You don't understand, guys, there's a ghost after us! Boogly: Boogly ghost when pumpkin! Rokit: What does this ghost look like? Vampos: White, round head, long arms, no legs and very small. Globert: White? Round head? Long arms? No legs? Very small? Boogly and Vampos nodded. Boogly: Boogly scared. Boogly: Globert, can you ghost us? Globert: My pleasure. Globert gets out a net. Nurp: (jumped out from behind Globert) Wooooooooooooooo! I'm a spoooooooky ghoooooostie! BOO! Globert tries to throw the net. Nurp: Wooooooooooooooo! I'm a spoooooooky ghoooooostie! BOO! Globert screams and flies. Niksput: Well, dude? Globert: I can't do it! I'm too scared! Niksput: I'll handle it! Niksput gets a net. Niksput started to look for the "ghost", waiting for him. Niksput: Niksput, you can do this! Nurp moaned eerily and snuck up behind Niksput. Niksput starts flying. Niksput: Stay away from me!!! Nurp: Boo! Niksput: AAHHH! Niksput talks frantically to Rokit about the "ghost". Niksput: (to Rokit) You've gotta help, Rokit, the ghost is way too creepy for me. Rokit: Yes sir! Rokit had a flashlight. Nurp: Hee hee hee hee hee..... Rokit: (startled) Who goes there, spirit! Nurp: Boo! Rokit: AHHHHH!!!! Nurp: Woooooooooooooo! BOO! Rokit: Please. Leave me be. Niksput calls the police. Police: 911, what's your emergency? Niksput: Cops! Help! There's a ghost on the loose! Police: We're on our way. Nurp moaned eerily and he snuck up behind Vampos. Nurp: Boo. Vampos cries and runs away. The police come in. It’s two of the police officers from Spongebob. They see everyone being terrified over the sheet. Police #1: So, ghost, what's the thing. Everyone nods. Police #2 takes off the disguise, revealing Nurp. Police #2: No need to worry, it’s just Nurp! Nurp: (worried) Nurp sorry. (switches to Naut) Naut: (concerned) And I'm sorry too, police. The kid wanted to be a ghost for Halloween and he wants to scare the others just for fun. Police #1: Get in the car. Police #2: Really? Since it was cleared up, Nurp-Naut went to apologize to the others for scaring all of them. Niksput: It was you? Nurp: Yes. Boogly: (screams and cries) BOOGLY SCARED! Naut: Don't worry it's all over now. Nurp: Hooray! Globert: That was scary. Vampos: Let us never speak of this incident. Globert: Agree. Nurp and his friends have fun. Rokit: This is so fun! Vampos: Yeah, I know! Boogly: No more spooky stories, no more mysteries! Globert: We can't guarantee that. Niksput: Be we can guarantee... All: A HAPPY HALLOWEEN! A pumpkin laughs in the distance. Category:Stories about ghosts Category:2020 Releases Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Originally aired on Cartoon Network